The Magnificent Seven Cats: Love Sees Only Hearts
by Kat Lee formerly Pirate Turner
Summary: Josiah and Nathan remind Buck of one of love's most important lessons.  Slash.  Takes place during the time that Buck, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan are staying with the native micepeople.


Title: The Magnificent Seven Cats AU: "Love Sees Only Hearts"  
Author: Pirate Turner  
Rating: G  
Summary: Josiah and Nathan remind Buck of one of love's most important lessons.  
Challenge: Anneack's Ficcers' Unite Magnificent Seven Challenge for the week of 7-14-10 to write a TM7 drabble about family  
Warnings: TM7 Cats AU, Slash  
Word Count: 369  
Timeline: Takes place while Buck, Chris, Josiah, and Nathan are staying with the native micepeople  
Date Written: 18 July, 2010  
Disclaimer: Buck Wilmington, Josiah Sanchez, Chris Larabee, JD Dunne, Vin Tanner, Nathan Jackson, Ezra Standish, Rain, and The Magnificent Seven are & TM CBS, The Mirisch Group, MGM, and Trilogy Entertainment, not the author. All other characters mentioned within and everything else are & TM the author. The author makes absolutely no profit off of this work of fan fiction, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
Author's Note: Any one who wants to play in this universe may do so with two exceptions: We ask that you give Queen Cindy and ourselves, Pirates Turner and Sparrow, proper credit for the creation of this AU and we require that you absolutely do not kill or greatly injure any of these characters, the latter being due to the fact that we do not want such a thing to come back and bite our sweet children. Yes, the beings who are mixed with the Seven to make this new breed of heroes, as well as the other characters, are very real and dear to our hearts. :-) They have all already been rescued from various dangers and perils in the world, and we do not wish to have to do so again nor would we ever wish such tragedy upon our loved ones. We have pictures of the kids used herein if any one would like to see.

Two pairs of dark eyes met. The gentleman nodded and tipped his hat in reverence to the lady. A sharp whistle let out behind Nathan, and he turned swiftly around in surprise to see Buck grinning from furry ear to furry ear. "Where have you been hiding these ladies?"

Nathan lowered his eyes. "I . . . haven't been hiding them . . . exactly, Buck."

"Sure ya ain't." He waggled his eyebrows at him, then dropped his voice to a whisper that only Nathan could hear. "But I don't get it. How many of our people are living with these micefolks?"

"Does it matter?" Nathan asked, studying the expressions flickering in Buck's green eyes.

Buck scratched the back of his furry, spotted head. "I reckon not," he said, "but I ain't ever seen anything like this before."

Nathan smiled. "Most folks haven't. These people pay no attention to the differences amongst them. They're all one big family brought together by hardships and outside prejudices."

A deep voice sounded from just behind Buck. "When the world turned against them, they turned to one another. Here we are all brothers and sisters, regardless of the kind to which we were born. Love, after all, brother, knows no boundaries."

Nathan's eyes met Josiah's deep, green orbs. "Yes," he agreed, a deep purr rumbling from his throat and his long, black tail swishing in the gentle air, "love sees only hearts." He stepped into Josiah's arms and kissed him softly.

Buck smiled as he watched the couple. He'd expected for a while that they were together, but he was surprised that they were so open about their relationship. He would never have dared to be so brazen as to kiss Chris in public even when they had been together, and he still felt the need, even now, to keep up his charade of a skirt-chasing tom to keep his secrets buried lest word somehow get back to town and hatred spew from ignorant mouths. Glancing back to the women, he saw that the tabby catwoman who had shared a smile with Nathan earlier was busily leading the girls into getting some kind of traps ready. He shrugged and ambled forward to meet his new sisters.

**The End**

Author's Note: If you enjoyed this story, or any of my other writings, I hope you'll consider joining my brand new fan fic land comm - /FanFicLand - where four teams compete with weekly drabble challenges and monthly longer fic challenges to see who can reach 5,000 points first!

Also, if you'd be interested in playing in such challenges as the one that inspired this delightful fic, check out our ProBoards site at , and for those of you who are Disney fans and would like to do more in that fandom, though not just fan fic, check out /Disney_Uberland. For the Disney land, please tell them that OrliDepp of Team Stitch sent you. 


End file.
